Estuvimos aquí antes
by Kira-Sun
Summary: Leves SPOILERS a IW. La sensación de haber perdido antes algo demasiado importante se aferra de nuevo a él. Él se acerca y todo futuro vuelve a morir.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Marvel. Yo me limito a profanar, soy Luna la profanadora (?)

* * *

 **N/A:** Primerito que nada SPOILERS. SPOILERS. SPOILERS. Mijos, si no han visto IW, pls deténganse aquí. No es nada muy revelador sobre la trama, nada que no se intuyera, de hecho el fic termina donde empieza la peli, pero igual... es mejor que no lean, solo por si acaso.

Lo segundo: esto va dedicado a mija de negro corazón Star ( **LaEstrellaFugaz** ). Está medio estúpido y hay una cantidad fuerte de OoC (que el mismo MCU ha auspiciado, pero bueh xD). Además de eso, el tiempo entre la destrucción de Asgard y la aparición de Thanos es de algunos meses, ¿por qué? Porque la magia de fanfiction que me permite mis memeces, por eso.

Escuchaba "Sign of the times" mientras intentaba escribir ScarletVision cuando me di cuenta que tenía más inspi para un Valki. Bien por mí (?). El título lo saqué de esa canción. (Ni pa' los títulos me da la imaginación, caray xD).

Ya saben, el rectángulo mágico se prostituye por una tarifa muy razonable (o sea, gratis).

* * *

 **Estuvimos aquí antes**

. .

 _Brunnhilde._

La primera vez que ríen juntos ella comienza a producir sonidos raros desde la garganta a medida que agota el aire en sus pulmones. A Loki le duele el estómago y se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás mientras se sostiene con una mano de la tubería que pasa sobre su cabeza. Han buscado refugio en la zona de carga; entre la penumbra y el ronroneo del área de ingeniería se han encontrado por casualidad. Ahora comparten humor negro y el alivio de no escuchar la voz de Thor atronando a sus espaldas de repente. Transcurren unos segundos y logra aplacar su repentino entusiasmo, respira hondo y se le queda mirando. Ella se asfixia entre carcajadas un rato todavía. Al final, le propina un amistoso aunque potente puñetazo en el antebrazo y lo felicita con una serie de palabrotas.

Loki, muy a su pesar, sigue sonriendo, sus ojos fijos en ella sin la opción de mirar hacia otro lado. Lo absorbe y se siente avergonzado de sí mismo por la avidez que tiene para beberse hasta el último detalle que le da forma a tan peculiar guerrera y lo abandona ridículamente intrigado cuando se aleja.

La vaga sensación de desconcierto y curiosidad se convierte en un compañero constante las siguientes semanas.

Valquiria es expansiva, brusca, puede ser en extremo cruel si se siente acorralada y herida. El sabor de sus besos varía entre un rango de licores mucha veces desconocidos para él. Sus manos son ásperas. Amanece con el cabello ensortijado y el delineador corrido. Sobra decir que bebe como cosaco lo peor que las peores tabernas de la galaxia pueden ofrecer.

 _—Brunnhilde, Brunnhilde, Brunnhilde._

Enciende en sus facciones un gesto divertido y la sonrisa protagonista se retuerce sobre uno de sus lados. Una botella de cerveza da vueltas por los aires hasta estrellarse a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Siente su sangre hervir.

—Valquiria, mierda. ¡Es "Valquiria"!

Le gusta cuando maldice, el timbre que pone en su voz, el arco de su mueca, las arrugas sobre su frente y alrededor de sus ojos. Le gusta sentir que aquella intensidad se le contagia y le derrite. Le excita la alta probabilidad de que un día Valquiria le rompa cada vértebra, si bien sabe que no sucederá, la posibilidad latente es emocionante. El peligro de estar con alguien a quien puede reconocer como un igual pese a las abismales diferencias es placer e hilaridad a un mismo tiempo.

La llama por su nombre sin miedo. Se lo restriega en la cara porque es cobarde y poco digno de una valquiria querer huir. El pasado es terrible, él bien lo sabe, pero si sigue huyendo llegará a un límite que Loki no podrá traspasar. No quiere que se vaya. Sin entender muy bien lo que hace o siente, se encuentra a sí mismo deseando algo mejor para ella que la porquería en la que él tuvo que hundirse hace un tiempo para luego emerger más o menos cuerdo. No se trata de ninguna sensiblería, insiste en su fuero interno, sólo es su mente práctica queriendo ahorrarle el engorro que eso significaría para su propia comodidad.

Sin saberlo o entenderlo o procesarlo, Loki comienza a delimitar su idea de Brunnhilde, y es cuestión de días para que caiga en la cuenta de que existe otro límite: el suyo. Ese que ella pisotea cuando se desternillan de risa a escondidas, cuando luchan el uno contra el otro hasta que los pulmones arden y las extremidades suplican un descanso, o cuando duermen juntos y ella busca un sitio entre sus fríos brazos para pasar el resto de la noche.

—Aquí no hay pesadillas. —Su voz somnolienta vibra sobre el pecho desnudo de Loki.

Él sabe de qué habla.

Un día se despierta para ver las estrellas a través de la claraboya sobre su cama, no hubo un mal sueño que deba esforzarse en bloquear, Brunnhilde está enredada en su cuerpo, el rumor de la ventilación es la música dentro del camarote y el eco de lo que otros pasajeros hacen afuera comienza a avivarse sin llegar a ser molesto, y allí, sin apenas moverse, simplemente deja de preocuparle la intrusa que merodea más allá de ese precioso límite. Le agrada que esté allí. Desde que es rutina abrir los ojos para encontrar el revuelto cabello que le cosquillea la nariz, Loki no ha soñado de nuevo con la soledad y el frío del espacio que lo engulló luego de haber caído del puente en Asgard. Despierta colgado de un par de ojos oscuros y cálidos y esa caricia que desliza sobre su mejilla.

Aquí no hay pesadillas.

—Hazlo, principito. —Loki arquea una ceja en perfecta incredulidad. Valquiria le da unos leves golpecitos sobre el pecho con ambas manos—. A mí no me da miedo nada de eso. Vamos, _Alteza._ —Hace resaltar el poco respeto que siente por aquél título, una cosa que Loki ha estado aprendiendo de ella; lo está dejando ir, sin apenas darse cuenta.

El temor disfrazado de duda continúa un par de días más. Ella no ceja en su empeño y al ver la transición de piel pálida al azul intenso, y el verde de los ojos a un rojo escandalosamente fuera del estándar asgardiano, lo que hace, descolocando a príncipe de dos mundos que mucho ha visto, es intentar posar los dedos sobre sus mejillas y apretárselas al mismo tiempo que lo bautiza con un nuevo apodo. Él la detiene antes de que se queme la piel con el frío. Inspecciona su respuesta más a fondo, rastreando alguna mentira en la curva de sus labios o en un destello de horror y asco que la delate por fin. Pero está buscando fantasmas que lo atormentaron por largos años y justo hoy se desvanecerán para siempre.

Lo ha dejado ir, se da cuenta, pero le cuesta creerlo.

—Deberíamos _hacerlo_ mientras estás azul alguna vez.

Loki resopla y menea la cabeza.

—A menos que desees morir...

—Apuesto a que valdría la pena —contesta con una sonrisilla traviesa y un codazo de similar naturaleza.

Thor no dice nada con palabras, pero sus sonrisas imbéciles, que lo persiguen cada vez que está en su rango de visión, hablan claro. Loki, al percibir una emoción pura y agradable, a la cual ya no enturbia el resentimiento, lo primero que hace es buscar a Valquiria. Su hermano parloteando a un costado, Brunnhilde apoyada en la silla del puente mientras el monstruo verde en forma humana realiza cálculos sentado. Es el tiempo más feliz que ha tenido en Yggdrasil sabrá cuánto tiempo.

Son los días que valen la pena vivirse otra vez y hacen que recordar aquella oscuridad a la que se precipitó desde la revelación de su verdadero origen se complique. ¿Hubo un tiempo en que se creyó capaz de morir ahogado en dolor? Loki evoca los hechos pero no las sensaciones.

Se ha ido, y en ello hay un inmenso alivio.

—Te veo cuando acabes aquí —le dice Valquiria al darle una palmadita en el hombro y salir.

En el puente de la inmensa nave ha quedado un puñado de personas. Con las manos en la cintura, Loki se atreve a calcular su felicidad al mismo tiempo que contempla el mar de estrellas: tomando en cuenta algunos altibajos, la verdad es que le sobrará bastante. Allí está el futuro, a salvo de todo lo que fue mal en el pasado ahora que lo ha dejado ir. La impresión de libertad es abrumadora.

Y entonces, un chispazo de energía le causa una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Se repite un par de veces y a la tercera Loki se sostiene de un muro y nota que le falta el aire. Todo futuro vuelve a morir. Se gasta una broma más entre los nuevos acompañantes de Thor y el rechinido en su mente hace que sus nervios se agiten hasta el punto en el que tiene que esforzarse de manera sobrehumana para mantenerse de pie. La energía de la gema lo aturde y no es hasta que su hermano lo sacude salvajemente por los hombros que Loki logra regresar a la realidad para advertir la mirada preocupada y las alarmas que se han desatado por toda la nave.

Se manda mensaje tras mensaje aclarando la naturaleza de la nave y la situación de aquellos a quienes transporta. No hay una respuesta. Loki no la necesita. Thanos está aquí y devora su futuro. Loki se convierte en la criatura enloquecida que en algún punto llegó dando tumbos hasta El Otro, quien a su vez lo había puesto ante el titán. Se había sentido como un tributo de carne; nunca creyó que pudiera perder toda la dignidad de un solo golpe hasta que El Otro lo empujó hacia Thanos, y desde sus rodillas miró hacia arriba.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —La voz de Valquiria llega antes que ella misma. Corre con la armadura de su orden a medio poner.

Thor no irá a ningún lugar y el descubrirlo despierta frustración e ira de Brunnhilde. Comienza la evacuación. Las cápsulas no serán suficientes. El Dios del Trueno no saldrá de allí si un solo asgardiano se queda.

—Pero tú puedes irte, hermano. Alguien debe guiar a nuestra gente.

En su mente, Loki completa la frase. Guiarlos en el caso de que ocurra lo peor. Maravillosa oportunidad sería para él, ¿no? Sin Thor en el camino, el gobierno sobre las gentes de Asgard sería legítimamente suyo. No como la primera ni la segunda vez, en esta ocasión sería en verdad suyo, su responsabilidad. Perfecto, es perfecto y de cualquier modo le deja un sabor amargo.

Al girar, el rostro de una guerrera asgardiana está contorsionado por el caudal de impresiones. El miedo de perder algo valioso reluce sobre todo lo demás. El miedo de perderlo a él. Qué dulce de su parte, matiza no exento de una cierta ironía.

—Me quedaré también —dice ella con fiereza.

La ironía pierde toda gracia y su rostro más pálido que de costumbre lo deja notar. Sacude la cabeza enérgicamente antes de que pueda darse cuenta y evitarlo.

—No sería una decisión sabia permitir que toda defensa de Asgard quede a merced de Thanos. Alguien debe ir con los sobrevivientes.

—¡No yo! —rechista en el acto y se gana una sonrisa a medio formar de parte de Loki.

—¿Vas a ayudarme aquí, Thor?

Él coloca una mano en el hombro de cada uno y su único ojo los observa con una mezcla de severidad y súplica tan inverosímil que deja nervioso a Loki.

—Los quiero a ambos fuera de aquí —ordena.

Un titubeo que dura unos instantes los tiene allí parados, entre el pánico y las luces rojas parpadeantes iluminando de manera ominosa sus caras. Al final, es Loki quien asiente en silencio, le da la mano a su hermano y la aprieta con fuerza como un ritual no de despedida. Es un hasta luego, debe serlo porque han recorrido un largo camino hasta encontrarse en paz y la injusticia que pinta el horizonte de oscuros matices lo hace sentir enfermo.

Las capsulas de escape escasean, las naves, los otros vehículos adaptados para el viaje espacial... ni siquiera la mitad de aquellos que abordaron se salvarán. Se abren paso entre los refugiados. Tropiezan con niños que no logran encontrar a sus madres y parejas que se despiden cuando uno de ellos decide quedarse a luchar. Loki piensa en la gema que esconde y a su memoria saltan imágenes del momento maldito en que cayó del Bifrost roto para acabar enredado en las maquinaciones de Thanos.

Qué grave error el haber seguido vivo entonces.

—Aquí, ayuda a esta anciana, iré por esos niños —da algunas indicaciones, aguarda el momento.

Qué terrible que no muriera luego, cuando los elfos oscuros llegaron. O después, en el Bifrost frente a Hela. Qué terrible que decidiera coger la gema del espacio una vez más.

Valquiria está dentro de la cápsula a su máxima capacidad cuando él introduce la clave en el panel y la puerta se cierra. El puño de Brunnhilde hace protestar el resistente material. La ventanilla le permite ver el rostro horrorizado y escucha parcialmente la voz que vierte aliento y maldiciones sobre el cristal.

—No confíes nunca en el dios de las mentiras. —Sonríe una última vez—. Brunnhilde —suspira a medida que el ardor de las lágrimas contenidas torna en una sensación insoportable.

Unos segundos antes de que la cápsula sea impelida fuera de la nave, Valquiria se queda quieta, muy quieta, y lo mira con lágrimas que enrojecen sus ojos y escurren por su mentón. Lo mira desde la desdicha y una especie de odio por la mentira con la que ha tenido a bien engañarla. Le había hecho jurar que nunca le mentiría a ella, que esa sería la única condición, la única prerrogativa que le concedería a ella por ser ella. Pero se le antoja imposible que a Valquiria le esté doliendo una parte de lo que a él. Pensar en el futuro de dos personas sin uno, en lo necios que habían sido al contemplarlo como algo asequible. Vaya ingenuidad para tantos años vividos con pruebas de lo contrario.

Traga el nudo en su garganta, sin saber si es la rabia o la vergüenza o el terror lo que le domina mientras ella se aleja para siempre. Aunque no pueda saberlo por seguro, es algo que siente en los huesos. La sensación de haber perdido antes algo demasiado importante se aferra de nuevo a él y es como la unificación de cada horrible pesadilla haciendo causa común con su no menos horrible pasado.

Loki ha ejecutado su primer sacrificio en esta batalla, los otros no han de ser más fáciles, pero de alguna manera está preparado.


End file.
